Home is In Your Eyes A Greyson X Claire Fanfiction
by ClaireTommo
Summary: This story takes place before Greyson Chance was famous. It shows his friendship with a girl named Claire and the hardships they encounter when Ellen calls Greyson to perform on her show.
1. Chapter 1

_**Home is in Your Eyes**_

_**Author's Note: **_This takes place before Greyson Chance was famous.

Chapter 1

(Claire's POV)

"_One more minute until the bell rings, and I can get out of this hell-hole." _I thought.

God, I hated Math. It was one of the subjects that, no matter how hard I try to understand it, I just can't get it. And since it was the last subject of Fridays, it made the class more unbearable than it already was. Finally, the bell rang. I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly stood up, shoved all my books into my bag, and got out of the classroom as fast as I could. It was a miracle that none of the teachers gave us any home works due next week.

(Greyson's POV)

I was in Claire's room. I could see her lying down on her bed, frustrated at her phone. She threw it across the room and started screaming, her voice was barely audible, but she was really angry and she started crying. The only words I could make out from her were "You forgot about me, Grey-grey. You promised you wouldn't." Grey-grey, that was the name Claire used to call me when she was little. Why was she so upset and what did she mean that I forgot about her?

Suddenly, a voice boomed from out of nowhere. "Mr. Chance! Greyson!"

I quickly lifted my head, not realizing that I fell asleep during History. Ugh, it was that stupid Science project due today. "Did you enjoy your nap, Greyson?" Mrs. Brookes glared at me while the others snickered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't get enough sleep last night finishing the Science project due today. It won't happen again." I promised. Mrs. Brookes rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, Greyson. This is your first warning. The next time I catch you sleeping in class again, I'm going to have to give you detention." She said, crossing her arms. I nodded.

The bell rang, signaling that it was dismissal time already. I couldn't wait to see Claire, because I had an amazing idea and I couldn't wait to tell her. Where could she be right now?

(Claire's POV)

I headed towards the school fountain, which was located behind the school. Ever since the school opened the new cafeteria, people would rarely come to the fountain because all the kids would hang out in the cafeteria. I, on the other hand, went here after classes because it was the place one couldn't be bothered or judged. The fountain was a place where I felt free. I sat down by the fountain and took out my favorite Sherlock Holmes book and went to the page where I last left off. I was content. A good book to read, the sound of the trickling water from the fountain, the wind making the leaves rustle, and most of all, the silence.

But I started to wonder where Greyson was. He was my best friend ever since I could remember. In fact, thanks to him, I'm still here, alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_***Tita - **_It is a term that Filipino people call their parents' friends or their classmates' parents as a sign to show respect.

(Claire's POV)

My mind flashes back to 6 years ago, when I was 7 and Greyson was 8. I was playing with Greyson in his backyard while our moms, who happen to be good friends, were chatting inside the house. I decided to climb one of the tallest trees in his backyard, not knowing that it was also the weakest one. I was almost at the top when I looked down and shouted out to Greyson.

"Grey-grey, I'm almost at the top! Look!" He looked up, and his eyes were filled with fear and worry. I heard him shout back.

"Clairyy! Get down from there, you might get hurt!" He cried. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. He was underestimating me.

"It's okay, Grey-grey. I'm not gonna f – Woah!" I stepped on a weak branch, and the next thing I knew, I was falling. I honestly thought that was the end of me. I could hear Greyson screaming out my name. I closed my eyes, thinking I wouldn't survive, but I felt someone's arms catch me. We both hit the ground, my hip hitting the ground with a loud thud. I yelped in pain and opened my eyes and found Greyson beside me, his arm under my back. He gave a small yelp of pain as I scrambled up to my knees and helped him up.

When he stood up, I could see a few scrapes and cuts on his knees and elbows. I touched his hand, but he winced and I quickly pulled back. He sprained his wrist. I hugged him and started crying.

"You didn't have to do that for me. Look at you, you're hurt!" I was sobbing and I hugged him harder. He hugged me back and laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Claire Bear. They're just minor injuries. I bet you would've done the same for me, anyway. And you're like my little sister so it's kind of my responsibility to keep you safe, right?" he smiled at me, making me cry harder.

Greyson's mom, Lisa, came out from the back door, hearing all the commotion. She noticed Greyson's cuts and my tear-stained cheeks and asked what happened. Greyson explained the whole thing to his mom. Lisa knelt down and gave me a hug.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She looked at me with worrying eyes.

"Yes, _tita."___I gave her a reassuring smile. I've been calling her _tita* _ever since I could remember. And she understood what it meant since my mom explained the term to her.

She smiled back warmly, stood up, and straightened her blouse.

"Grey, honey. Come inside the house and we'll get you fixed up." She turned to me. "You too, Claire. Your clothes are dirty. I have some of Alexa's ( Greyson's older sister) old clothes in the closet. Pick what you want and get changed while I get some ice for your bruise. And don't worry, hun. I won't tell your mom." I relaxed myself and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much." I smiled at her. She chuckled and hugged me back.

"No problem, hun. Just be more careful next time, alright?" She pat my head and I nodded as I followed her and Greyson back into the house.

-End of Flashback-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

(Claire's POV)

I owe him so much because he risked getting injured just to save me. So, every now and then, I get worried when he isn't with me. He could be getting bullied again, for all I know.

I couldn't read now, not when he could be getting bullied right at this moment. You see, Greyson is quite popular at school. The teachers always praised him for being good in class and getting high grades. He was also very popular with the girls, they'd always as him out on dates and dances, but he'd always refuse. But because of Greyson's popularity with the girls, the boys bully him out of jealousy. They'd tease him, and even take his lunch.

But he didn't care, he knew that he had me. A friend, someone who would listen to his problems, a confidante. I owed him my life, that's why I was always there for him. I'd even try to stand up to the bullies, but Greyson stopped me because he didn't give a damn about what people said about him.

I sighed and whispered to myself, "I hope you're okay right now, Grey." I looked at the ground. Just as I said his name, I heard someone calling out my name.

"Claire!" I looked up and it was Greyson, running towards me. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I stood up and walked towards him, to save him from running all the way to where I was. "Well you found me. What's up?" I smiled.

"_At least he's alright."_ I thought to myself. He was panting to I offered that he sit with me by the fountain, he agreed. When we were seated, Greyson turned to me.

"I have an awesome idea, and you're part of it." I could see the excitement in his eyes as he grinned from ear to ear. I was curious.

"Well, what is it?" I raised my eyebrow. He could see my curiosity and grinned again.

"Let's write a song. You play guitar, right?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I bet you didn't know that I play the piano." He said, smiling with pride.

My jaw dropped open, "You play the piano? You never told me that." He started rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not the type who shows off their talent to people. I actually started taking lessons since that day…" He trailed off and started rubbing his neck. He was talking about the day he saved me. "When we're done with the song, I could play what I've been working on, it's for you." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Anyway, I need details about this _amazing _idea." I laughed.

"Okay, let's start writing the lyrics. When we're done, let's work on the melody and harmony with our instruments." He explained.

"Cool, but what would the song be about?" We both wrinkled our foreheads while thinking. Then Greyson snapped his fingers and had an "AHA!" expression.

"Let's make a song that reminds us of home!" I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, no. It's fine. Why don't we meet at the park instead. Around noon, if that's fine with you." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, the park at noon, then. " He gave me a hug, then we parted ways. My phone suddenly vibrated. It was a text from my dad.

"_Where are you? Come home already, it's time for dinner." _It read. I rolled my eyes at the text. School's just a ten-minute walk from my house, seriously! I texted back, _"On my way, home. Just chatted with Grey for a while." _

I got home, ate dinner with my parents, took a shower, put on my black silk blouse and my white sleeping shorts and went to sleep. When I dozed off, I had a weird dream. It was pitch black, but there was a spotlight focuses on Greyson at a piano singing Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi". I was about to walk towards him and talk to him, but I fell down a black hole. I was screaming, and it was a never ending fall.

My eyes flew open as the 9:00 alarm went off. Damn, I forgot to switch that off. I got up, rubbed my eyes, and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. Mom cooked up bacon and eggs. While I was eating, I thought about the scary dream I had. I read somewhere that dreams always meant something, so what did mine mean?

**I hope you like it so far! Please rate and review and I'll post the next two chapters ASAP. ;) - Claire. xox**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Mom, I'm gonna be meeting Grey at the park at noon. Do you mind if I go?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Sure, love. Just be home before six, alright?" Her statement made me raise my eyebrow at her and ask, "What makes you say that I'd be with him that long?" She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Claire, I know you. You never want to leave when you're with him. You two are inseparable." I sighed in defeat. "Okay, mom. You're right. I'll be back before six. I stood up, put my dishes in the sink and I took a shower. I wore my red and white vertically-striped blouse, my beige shorts, and my black converse with multi-colored laces. I went downstairs and told my mom that I'd get me and Greyson some snacks before going to the park.

I checked my bag for my BlackBerry, house keys, my pen, and my songwriting notebook. Yes, I have written _some _songs before. I got my guitar, gave my mom a peck on the cheek and left for the convenience store while my mom waved goodbye and reminded me again to be home before six.

(Greyson's POV)

I decided to wear my Ramones shirt. It was my favorite shirt, and it was also a gift from Claire on my birthday. I also wore my black slim cut jeans and put on my black converse which almost matched Claire's, minus the colored laces.

I was actually nervous about seeing her today. Why am I acting like this? I'm used to being with her all the time.

I got out of the house and headed towards the convenience store. I checked my watch. It was only 10:45 in the morning. I decided to get two root beers, one for me and one for Claire. It was our favorite drink. I also got a bag of Cheeto's in case we'd be hungry while writing the song. I went to pay for the food and drinks. I got out of the store, and headed to the park on my bike. I checked my watch again. It was 11:16. It wouldn't hurt to be there early, right?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

(Greyson's POV)

I arrived at the park and found no one. At least we wouldn't get distracted while thinking of lyrics. I sat near the pond and took out my BlackBerry, debating whether I should text Claire or not.

(Claire's POV)

I went around the corner to the convenience store. I bought root beer, two bottles of water, and a big bag of Sun Chips. It was 11:30 by the time I got out of the store. In 5 minutes, I finally arrived at the park. It was completely empty. My cellphone buzzed and played "Viva La Vida". I checked to see who it was, it was Greyson.

"_Meet me by the pond. "_ It read. I headed towards the pond, but there was no one there. I turned my back on the pond and took out my phone, ready to give Greyson a call when suddenly two hands covered my eyes. I was about to scream but the person whispered in my ear, "Don't scream, or I'll have to tickle you."

I pulled the hands away from my eyes, and turned around to see Greyson. I sighed in relief. "Jesus, Greyson. You legit scared me, don't _ever _do that again. " I slapped his arm.

"Ow, sorry!" He laughed. "I woke up early, and decided to go here right away. You had the exact same idea, didn't you? I knew you'd try beating me to the park."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Chance, you are one sneaky boy. To think I'd actually beat you to the park first."

He smiled and said with a French accent, "Ah, ah, ah, mademoiselle. One does not simply beat Greyson Chance in anything." He winked at me and I laughed.

"Oh, shut up Chance. You know I'd beat you in guitar-playing any day." I smirked, challenging him.

He raised his eyebrow at me, and said in a flirty tone, "Well you're an exception, aren't you, love?" He inched closer to me and looked into my eyes. God, it was like he was looking into my soul.

(Greyson's POV)

What the hell did I just say? "You're an exception, love."? I sounded like a complete idiot. God, I hate myself. But when I'm this close to her, I could see her dark brown eyes turning light and glisten in the sun and her black hair turn light brown. She looked so pretty, too. She was wearing the blouse I'd given her for Christmas. She told me her favorite candy was Peppermint, and when I saw the blouse, it reminded me of her and begged my mom to get it for her for Christmas. She loved it when I gave it to her. She was also wearing her black Converse. We were staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes. I wish I could tell what she was thinking. My heart was beating faster. Could I actually be falling for my best friend?


End file.
